


Courting Silence

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron develops a desire... and chooses to pursue it more carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request made via email

Megatron watched the blocky form of his communications officer walk from the room, optics narrowing. The other mech was quiet by nature... but it was the quiet that would lead to sudden violence. That was enough to keep Megatron intrigued... and certain parts of himself looking at other uses for Soundwave.

Patience, though, for this one. Soundwave was too vital to the war effort. For this, Megatron would use strategy, instead of brute force.

* * *

It was after a victory. Megatron was riding high on the success of it, and when he realized his usual choices for indulging himself were all away or in repair, his optics fell on Soundwave. 

"Join me." Megatron voiced the command to his lieutenant with his intent riding high through his personal fields.

"Soundwave: duties still. Reconnaissance missions at critical point."

For an instant, Megatron thought about insisting. However, that could be damaging to their continued successes, many of which had come from Soundwave's spying.

"Very well." He swept out of the command room, slightly nettled by the idea of being balked.

Eventually, though, he would have Soundwave. Thoughts of just what he would do to the mech entertained him all the way to his quarters, where he knew many ways of taking care of his own energies.

* * *

After the third time Megatron nearly deactivated a partner, he decided he would have to find a way to woo the mech he truly wanted. Ordering him to the bunk was one way, but there was something to the idea of having Soundwave wanting him as much as he wanted Soundwave.

It would start with the symbionts, he decided. Megatron knew there were neural connections between all of them and Soundwave, except possibly Ravage. However, Ravage and Megatron were old friends anyway, one of the few mechs that Megatron actually conferred that status on.

Laserbeak, Megatron decided, would be his primary 'assistant' in this, and he took to keeping energon treats on hand to 'reward' the flier after recon missions. If he took his time stroking the sensor arrays, and even buffing out mars on the frame, maybe Soundwave would begin to wonder what that kind of attention would be like personally.

* * *

Megatron's hand lingered on the join of the weapon and the frame as he repaired Soundwave, personally. In theory, they were still discussing the battle, and what had gone wrong in their attempt to overwhelm the Iacon Defense forces.

In reality, Megatron had pounced on the opportunity to have the mech in his quarters, away from prying optics to see how well the efforts of being kind to the symbionts were going.

Was that a slight pulse in Soundwave's fields as Megatron soldered the connections?

He was only using half his processor to respond to Soundwave's assessments of the battle, even though that half would later be able to recall everything perfectly. For now, he just concentrated on the task of repairing his lieutenant... and how each touch made Megatron lust more for the blue mech.

"Repairs: complete. Briefing: complete." Soundwave's voice with its deep reverberations made Megatron straighten and nod. The fields had flickered many times, it was true, but Megatron remained unconvinced that he had netted his quarry.

"You may go."

Megatron watched the mech walk to the door... and if it had been any other mech, Megatron would have dismissed the fact Soundwave paused before exiting.

His strategy was working, he told himself, before going to the bunk to discharge his excess energies.

* * *

Megatron was bored; they had no confirmed target to annihilate currently. When Laserbeak settled on his legs where Megatron was sitting in the command room, he idly began stroking the flier's head. The soft, almost silent croon that received was soothing, at least.

As he continued to pet, it felt as if he were being observed. Following his instincts, as assassination attempts were more common in the rare streaks of inactivity, Megatron thought he saw Soundwave's attention focused on him.

Megatron concentrated on Laserbeak a little more, smiling for reasons only he knew... and wanted Soundwave to guess at.

* * *

It was on the return from a victory that Soundwave and Megatron had snatched from near certain defeat that Megatron knew his time had come. The tingle along his firing mechanism was a pleasant reminder of how adeptly Soundwave had held and fired him.

With his will set to the task, he accosted Soundwave in the corridor, vise-like grip settling on Soundwave's wrist.

"Come with me," Megatron rasped. He was not imagining the static in Soundwave's fields; the other mech craved his touch.

"Affirmative." 

In silence, they adjourned to Megatron's quarters... and no sooner had the door slid shut and locked than Megatron was pushing Soundwave against the wall. The first, instinctive attempt to ward off an attack did not damage Soundwave in Megatron's processor at all. It only enhanced his lusts, and made him more aware of how dangerous Soundwave could be... and often was.

"Mine." It was a demand... and the only chance Soundwave would get to refute the underlying tension.

"Soundwave: self-reliant. Willing to conjoin interfacing activity."

Megatron through back his helm and laughed at that. Always surprising, but that was what Megatron wanted. Soundwave was a Decepticon by his own choice, and he served, loyally, through that same choice. But no one, not even Megatron, owned him.

"Good." With that out of the way, Megatron began his assault on that willing frame, energy fields lashing out and around Soundwave with the full fury of the long-held lust.

Soundwave met him just as fully, refusing to let Megatron overwhelm him, but enjoying the powerplay of their fields. An actual groan of desire escaped the quieter of the pair, and Megatron had another victory in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize, Requester, but the muses and I were not able to find the full porn asked for. I hope this at least sparks your imagination of what goes after.


End file.
